galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ursa Major II
Name of Galaxy | Galactic coords|Distance |Diameter| Galaxy | Other | Year of | l° b° | (kly) | (kly) | Type | Name |Discovery Ursa Major II 152.5 +37.4 100±15 1 dSph 2006 Ursa Major II Dwarf (UMa II dSph) is a dwarf spheroidal galaxy situated in the Ursa Major constellation and discovered for Earth in 2006 in the data obtained by the Sloan Digital Sky Survey. The galaxy is located approximately 30 kpc from the Sun and moves towards the Sun with the velocity of about 116 km/s. It is classified as a dwarf spheroidal galaxy (dSph) meaning that it has an elliptical (ratio of axes ~ 2:1) shape with the half-light radius of about 140 pc. Ursa Major II is one of the smallest and faintest satellites of the Milky Way—its integrated luminosity is about 4000 times that of the Sun (absolute visible magnitude of about −4.2),2 which is much lower than the luminosity of the majority of globular clusters. Uma II is even less luminous than some stars, like Canopus in the Milky Way. It is comparable in luminosity to Bellatrix in Orion. However, its mass is about 5 million solar masses, which means that galaxy's mass to light ratio is around 2000. This may be an overestimate as the galaxy has somewhat irregular shape and may be in process of tidal disruption. The stellar population of Uma II consists mainly of old stars formed at least 10 billion years ago. The metallicity of these old stars is also very low at Fe/H ≈ −2.44 ± 0.06, which means that they contain 300 times less heavy elements than the Sun. The stars of Uma II were probably among the first stars to form in the Universe. Currently there is no star formation in Uma II. Ursa Major II Dwarf - UAC: Uma II The dwarf was targeted for a physical survey as part of the of the Local Group Survey Project, first conceived in 4956 OTT . The UMA II expediton consisted of 10 Armed Long range Explorers ]1] (Modified Cheng Ho . The UMA II expedition left Ross 128 in 4959, OTT and reached the first star sysem of Ursa Major II without incident in 4964 OTT after traveling 97,888 Light years at a consistent speed of 24300 T/SL. The first star system 2 reached at the outer fringes of UMA II was named Ursa Door by Captain Saku Rom , Expedition Leader and CO of the USS Ursa Leader . A G6 V Yellow Main Sequence star with seven planets. While there was no Gas Giant . The planet on the outermost orbit, an Ice planet was utilized to refine fuel. (Polar Bear, planet ) A permanent base was established on planet Grizzly , the IIIrd planet. In 5050 The galaxy is home to sixty two known sentient species .Fity nine have joined the Union. The Karex remain hostile to the Union.(TL 7) It is believed the home world of the Nnnth is to be found here. There are four known Transspatial gates . 3 The Union claims 566 star systems, of which 488 were claimed by UMAII native societies. A string of 20 Space Stations enables Space Train connection to M-0. Hub System in the Milkyway galaxy is Stepping Stone . Ursa Leader, system is the [hub|UMA [1II hub]] . Four known Trans Spatial Gates in the Ursa Major II Dwarf *1 UMaII-UrsaMinor ..........| GT 3 | Gate name : CANVENAONE......|Gatehouse :CV-Down..|SSS:Hevelius *2 UMaII-TriangulumII.......| GT 3 | Gate name : UMAIITRI2 ..............|Gatehouse : TrianguStop ..|SSS: Hentor *3 UMaII-Reticulum...........| GT 3 | Gate name : UMAIIRET ...............|Gatehouse : SpaceMall2 ..|SSS: Joha *4 UMaII-UMa1............'.....| GT 3 | Gate name : UMAIIUMAI .............|Gatehouse :UMA2UMA1 ..|SSS: Inator Ships of the UMA II Expedition 1 *USS Ursa Leader *USS Ursa Negro *USS Grizzly *USS Panda *USS Kodiak *USS Brown Bear *USS Black Bear *USS Polar Bear *USS Smokey *USS Big Bear Planet System Ursa Leader Ursa Door Star Data *Type G6 V Yellow Main Sequence *Radius 6.14 x 105 km (0.88 x sol) *Mass 1.13 x 1030 kg (0.57 x sol) *Temperature 5300 K *Luminosity 3.30 x 1026 W (0.86 x sol) Ursa Negro *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 5.64 x 107 km (0.38 AU) *Period 2.69 x 103 hours (0.31 earth years) *Gravity 9.22 m/s2 (0.94 x earth) *Special Advanced alien artifact, planetary rings Ursa Leader *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 8.93 x 107 km (0.60 AU) *Period 5.35 x 103 hours (0.61 earth years) *Gravity 13.54 m/s2 (1.38 x earth) Grizzly .planet #Type Terrestrial World #Orbital Radius 1.10 x 108 km (0.74 AU) #Period 7.32 x 103 hours (0.84 earth years) #Physics Small iron/silicate #Gravity 6.32 m/s2 (0.65 x earth) #Hydrosphere 15 % water, 2 % ice #Atmosphere Thin toxic #Biosphere Prokaryotic microbes Kodiak *Type Terrestrial World *Orbital Radius 1.68 x 108 km (1.13 AU) *Period 1.39 x 104 hours (1.59 earth years) *Physics Large ocean *Gravity 11.53 m/s2 (1.18 x earth) *Hydrosphere 92 % water, 65 % ice *Atmosphere Dense corrosive *Biosphere Prokaryotic microbes Panda , planet *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 2.70 x 108 km (1.81 AU) *Period 2.82 x 104 hours (3.22 earth years) *Gravity 6.94 m/s2 (0.71 x earth) Brown Bear *Type Rock Planet *Orbital Radius 5.36 x 108 km (3.58 AU) *Period 7.88 x 104 hours (9.01 earth years) *Gravity 11.10 m/s2 (1.13 x earth) *Special Electromagnetic storms, wreckage of a crashed starship Polar Bear Switch to Source mode *Orbital Radius 9.84 x 108 km (6.58 AU) *Period 1.96 x 105 hours (22.41 earth years) *Gravity 5.47 m/s2 (0.56 x earth) 20 Gigamon Stations of the UMA II line Uma Bound 1 to 10 MW Bound 11 to 20 *Type Ice Plane Insert/Remove Bulleted Listt Category:Solar Systems